Angels in the Bookshop
by Ducky-Rawr-Foxears
Summary: First attempt at a Fanfic here, this is pure fun for my friend and I. Two friends open a book shop in Boston and eventually meet up with the Saints. Eventual Connor/ OC and Murph/ OC. Rated M just to be safe.
1. The Resturaunt

They spent three weeks unpacking books. Donohue's Rare Books would open in the week following the great unpacking. The store was the love child of Melissa Hathoway and Blackwell. Melissa had an expertise in business and negotiation, as well as an eye for antiques. While Amy had studied library sciences in college and possessed a way with words that left less educated folks in a confused daze. Both girls knew each other from high school, meeting by chance in an English classroom and becoming fast friends. After college they traveled the world, essentially backpacking across Europe before returning to the United States.

Upon their return, the girls went into their respective fields, Melissa into publishing and public relations, and Amy became a librarian, writing novels in her free time. After five well spent (and prosperous) years in the work force, Amy and Melissa grew tired of the monotony. So one day, while taking a joint vacation in Boston, the hand of fate leaned in, and influenced the two friends.

With the wind jostling their hair every which way, Amy and Melissa scurried into the nearest available door. Who knew Boston's winter held on with such vengeance. Panting softly, their scarfs wrapped up around their faces so only the top half of their faces showed, the girls found a seat at a window bordered booth.

The booth's material felt slippery against the fabric of their coats. Both girls wore petticoats, buttoned all the way up the front. Melissa wore a gray coat, while Amy wore a black one. To say they dressed similar would be improving the truth a little, for each girl had her separate style. Melissa, while her attitude fluctuated her style stayed pretty much the same. Thankfully her outfits always contained some off-putting element such as a men's hat or different colored socks. Melissa did not care for others dictating her outfits, but she dressed for recognition.

Amy dressed similarly, in jeans and a shirt. Keeping her colors cohesive and ordinary, she stood out by her lipstick. Amy tended to wear bright colors on her lips, and when her actions differed from her usual habits, Amy's eyes popped a bit more due to eyeshadow or the shade of her earrings. Amy stood about half a head shorter than Melissa, and each girl felt a little grief at their height. They began disrobing from their winter armor, placing their coats next to them, and against the windowed wall and then placing their gloves on top of their coats. Amy fully removed her slate blue scarf from around her neck and tossed it onto her pile.

"Hmm, lets see what Boston has to offer food wise huh?" Amy chuckled softly as she picked up the menu, the light shining off of her dark red nails. She could hardly help but poke fun at Melissa as her eyes fell upon the drink list. "Hey Mel...."

Melissa looked up at Amy in question, indicating her attention. Melissa's look said "What?" her eyes expressing adequately her curiosity concerning Amy's finding on the menu. Her hands came up to her scarf, pulling it loose from her mouth and then returning to pick up her own menu as the soft red fabric fell against her white sweater. As soon as her eyes found the object Amy was referring to, Melissa promptly squealed, earning strange looks from the other people in the shop.

"Oooh, my god they have Peppermint Tea!" Melissa bounced happily in place, not caring about the odd looks the other costumers sent her way. She giggled as she saw a slightly appalled look on one one old lady's face. Amy simply shook her head and chuckled before returning her attention to the menu.

"Stop causing a scene and decide what you're getting already Mel dear, I'm hungry and everything on this blasted menu looks delicious!" Melissa smirked, became silent and when Amy's attention turned to her menu, sent a raspberry to the old lady at the bar. She forgot however, that raspberry's are noisy, and earned a swift kick and a look of reparation from Amy.

"Hey now Amy! That was uncalled for!" Melissa gave her friend an indignant pout and bent down, her hand rubbing her leg to sooth where Amy's kick made contact. All Amy did in response was to herald the waiter over. Poor thing must have drawn the short straw to be forced to deal with these two girls for the night.


	2. Rocco, our waiter

Their waiter stepped forward, shakily pulling a pen and a pad of paper from the apron slung across his hips. Standing about six feet tall, their waiter might come off as more threatening, had he not given off the impression of a scared bunny rabbit. At this observation the girls could not help but to exchange a shared glance and smirk softly. Looking up at his name tag, Amy smiled politely at the waiter.

"Hello, we are ready to order." Their waiter smiled weakly and shifted his weight, looking down at his feet before taking a steading breath. As he breathed in his mass of hair quivered. Greasy and unkempt in appearance, their waiter began to make Melissa rethink this restaurant as a good choice for dinner. They could not leave now though, they were about to order. Melissa's eye's fell upon his name tag, Rocco...interesting name.

A little about our dear friend Rocco, you see he worked very hard to appease the men in the Yakovetta family, but he needed cash quickly. So in order to gain a bit of playing money, he answered an ad I the paper. Tonight began his career at the restaurant, and every agonizing moment of training left him ill equipped to deal with costumers. One might say he suffered from performance anxiety. Clearing his throat, her spared a glance at Melissa and Amy, his jaw going slack before he continued.

"Uh...yeah...so my name's Rocco, and I'll...uh...be your server tonight." Melissa looked bored and twiddled her thumbs looking expectantly up at Rocco to continue the routine. She knew almost exactly what she wished to order and smiled politely at him. Finally Amy gestured for him to continue and after jumping like her thought she would hit him, Rocco spoke again.

"Oh right right!" He cleared his voice again, making Amy and Melissa force themselves to not twitch."What would you lovely ladies like to order?" Amy spoke first, her voice only loud as necessary for Rocco to hear. However, their waiter possessed poor hearing. He leaned practically all the way over the table to take her order, scribbling furiously away on his pad.

"Well, I'd like the Shepard's Pie with a mug of Root Beer please." Amy smiled and closed her menu, handing it up to Rocco. Rocco preceded to fumble with the flexible menu, giving Melissa the fear he would fall into her lap after loosing balance. She gulped, looking over at Amy with wide eyes. As he straightened up a bit and looked to her Melissa put on a calm face and looked at her menu.

"I'd like the Chicken Marsiella with a cup of Peppermint Tea please, Rocco dear." She sent him a charming smile and handed him the menu. Rocco blinked a few times at the menu before taking it from Melissa. He gulped softly and stared out the window as he caught sight of his good friends the Mc Mannus brothers enter a pub across the street. If they knew he took a job as a waiter, he'd never hear the end of it. With an nod he excused himself from their company, rushing back to the kitchen to place the girls orders. As the kitchen door swung closed Melissa broke out into a peal of laughter.

"My god...did you get a load of him?" Melissa gasped out softly and continued laughing, her eyes gleaming with mirth as she and Amy chuckled.

"Oh I did! The poor fellow looked so nervous!" Amy giggled softly , covering her smile with her hand. She grinned and leaned in towards Melissa, lowering her voice so only she could hear. "You don't think they gave us to the new guy do you?" Melissa's eyes widened considerably as she looked to the kitchen where Rocco was exiting with their glasses. His gait seemed off, as he worried over not spilling their drinks on the way to the girls.

"Oooh, I believe you are correct Amy. The poor boy, perhaps we should take pity on him?" Amy agreed and when Rocco arrived at the table and handed the girls their drinks they thanked him adequately. Smiles took residence on their faces as he floundered about for the right words to say next, a light seemingly going off in his brain as the words came to Rocco.

"W-Will you lovely ladies be, uh, needing anything else?" They smiled over the rims of their glasses and shook their heads no. "Alright then...I'll be...uh back with your food in a few uh minutes...yeah." Rocco waved goodbye to Amy and Melissa, the two girls smiling to each other as he left.

"Aww, don't we have a cute waiter Amy?" Amy screwed up her face giving Melissa an odd look, which made Melissa grin. "In a puppy kind of way, no way I'd date him. Did you not see the hair? Brr...." Melissa shivered in disgust at the idea of Rocco's hair as Amy laughed softly. Soon Rocco returned with the girls food, leaving abruptly for the kitchen again after staring out the window. He literally ran into the kitchen, the door slamming behind him. Amy turned to Melissa and blinked slowly.

"Wonder what spooked him?" Melissa shrugged and looked out the window. Her eyes fell upon the sight of two men, dressed in black coats who were in the process of exiting the Irish pub across the street. Due to the dim light of the street in contrast to the bright light of the restaurant Melissa's eyes couldn't make out any features.

"Don't quite know Amy, all I see are two men exiting the Pub." With that the girls began eating, chatting happily over their food. They ate relatively quickly, their hungers having risen as they traveled around Boston looking for a place to set up shop. The girls planned to enter the business of antique dealing, antique books to be exact. After finding a fixer- upper Amy and Melissa traveled to this little diner to celebrate their good fortune.


	3. Saint Sandwich

The girls dug into the food quickly. Amy and Melissa giggled and laughed as the reminisced their travels in Europe together, and their old friends in high school. Out of the corner of her eye Melissa watched the two men stagger across the street from the pub. They seemed to hang onto each other in some sort of drunken brotherhood. She smirked softly at her observation, her lips quirking into the beginnings of a smile. As they finished eating, Amy began looking around the restaurant for Rocco she frowned and gave Melissa a look.

"Seems our waiter abandoned us Mel." Amy's face took on an unhappy look as she started fidgeting. Neither girl wished to eat dessert, but they needed to finalize a bit of the paperwork before returning to Philadelphia to collect their belongings. She leaned in across the table, lowering her voice and glancing over at the kitchen door.

"We don't have forever to wait for the damn bill. He's not going to get a good tip unless he comes out of that door very soon." Melissa smiled softly and drained her cup of tea as she looked at the kitchen door.

"Why don't you head out to the car then? I'll take care of the bill, after all.." She paused giving Amy a mischievous smile. "I'm excellent at persuasion." The girls chuckled darkly and redressed for the cold, donning their warm coats and gloves. Melissa rose first and headed to the kitchen doorway. Amy headed towards the door of the restaurant, not knowing about the two men on the opposite side of the door. Pushing open the door and standing with her hand on her hip, Melissa tapped her foot and looked at a cringing Rocco.

"I'd appreciate it if my waiter would come around with the bill so my friend and I can be on our ways." Melissa stood so the door to the kitchen remained open, exposing the innermost part of the restaurant. As she stood there, a smirk on her lips the cooks of the kitchen smacked Rocco with their spoons, ushering both him and Melissa out to the main dining room.

"Ow! Fuck-uh, duck! I said Duck!"Rocco coughed and made his way to the cash register, smiling nervously. Every so often his eyes shifted to the windows before widening and staring at the door. Melissa paid the bills, turning to leave she broke out into a peal of laughter seeing Amy blushing darkly. Not only did Amy's face resemble a tomato, but she somehow managed to wind up sandwiched between two very attractive looking men who couldn't see her. Yeah, Amy really was that short.

* * *

Connor and Murphy spent the better part of the afternoon at the pub. A few weeks ago when Rocco mentioned he would be looking for new ways to get money they'd been concerned about what he might get himself into. For the past few days the boys followed him discreetly, attempting to figure out whether or not their good friend had gotten in over his head in some heavy shit or something to that affect. The twins planned to surprise Rocco that night as they knew he took a job as a waiter.

So after a few rounds of drinks at the pub, they made their way across the street to Maxwell's, the restaurant that hired Rocco. Connor walked with his arm over Murphy's shoulder, and they chuckled at the scared look on Rocco's face as he looked out of the window. They finally came upon the entrance when Murphy turned to Connor and grinned.

"Are we just here to fuck with him, or are we going to eat as well?"Connor smiled and chuckled softly, peering over his shoulder at a pretty girl in a booth, grabbing her gloves. He licked his lips softly before returning his attention to Murphy.

"First, I need to bum a cig from ye." Murphy screwed up his face and shook his head vehemently. He refused to let his brother borrow another cigarette from him after the latest fiasco. Earlier that morning Murphy lost a full pack to Connor's misplaced footfall. The cigarettes inside split open and Murphy lacked the patience to re roll the tobacco.

* * *

"Fuck no! Ya still owe me an entire pack you ass, you know the one you crushed with that clumsy foot of yours!"Connor cringed at how angry Murphy still was even though the death of the package totally happened to be an accident. Before he could get another word in edgewise Murphy launched himself at Connor, pushing his brother into the door just as Amy opened it.

Neither boy paid attention to the short girl, even though Connor had gazed upon her through the window. While the boys continued pushing and shoving each other, Amy managed to become wedged between their bodies, her face pressing against Connor's chest. By now the boys were cursing each other in multiple languages, their fists holding onto the lapels of their coats. Amy squeaked from the boy sandwich for help.

"Uh....Mel...a bit of help here?"


	4. You're Quite the Reader

"Melissa Hathoway to the rescue!" She bounded over to the boys, wrapping her arms around Murphy's waist and pulling him towards her body. As she did this, both Murphy and Connor stopped fighting finally realizing Amy was trapped between them. Melissa leaned in towards Murphy's ear and whispered into it softly.

"As nice as you smell hun...I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't trap my friend Amy between you and your brother here. You see, just cause we're a bit short...well you get the point. For if any harm became her, I'd be obligated to kick some ass. Thank you and have a good night alright?" Melissa smiled and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before grabbing Amy's hand. Amy meanwhile couldn't tear her eyes away from Connors. Oh joy, attraction.

"Come on Amy my dear, we've got a few hours left to get the paperwork done." Finally Connor tore his eyes away from Amy's to find a smirk on Murphy's face. Amy and Melissa ran out of Maxwell's seemingly quickly. As they ran huge grins appeared on their faces.

"Thank god for hot boys" said Amy with a giggle breaking out of Melissa's grasp. Melissa grinned as she climbed into their car.

"Oooh I agree, thank god for hot boys who are multilingual. Smelled good too." The girls giggled, feeling strangely energetic after their encounter with the twins. Their car sped back to the hotel, the streets of Boston seemingly empty that night.

The next week proved very productive to the book dealers, and very confusing to our favorite twins.

While the girls moved out of Philadelphia, the boys pressed Rocco for details. Connor wanted to know who the short one with the haunting eyes was, while Murphy wanted the name of the girl who had the balls to get that close to him.

"Come on Roc, wrack that brain of yours! What are their names?" Murphy, Connor and Rocco sat around the bar at McGinty's and were drinking about ten beers between them. They wore their usual garb, jeans and shirts, nothing overly fancy, nor sloppy. Murphy and Connor leaned in towards Rocco as he tapped on his head.

"Mary?...No that's not it....it ended in a eee though...Jamie? Fuck no..." Rocco looked up at them, his brown eyes begging slightly. "Sorry guys...it's this brain of mine....not worth fuck anymore..."With that he took another swig of his beer, groaning frustrated at how their names alluded him. For the next week the boys continued their routine, unable to get the two mystery girls off of their minds. Until one day fate gave them a break, allowing the boys to overhear some coworkers talking about a new shop that opened up.

"I swear the owners are so kind and helpful! Two young girls from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Mary I'm telling you their selection and knowledge about old books and preservation amaze me."Murphy turned to Connor and grinned softly before approaching the two talking packaging workers.

"Mornin ladies, couldn't help but over hear ya...what might the name of that shop you've been talking about?" Mary smiled and looked over at Murphy, a hint of mirth in her eyes.

"Donahue's Rare Books." she grinned and winked at him softly, the sarcasm rolling off her tongue. "Though I'm sure you must be quite the reader Murphy McMannus." Mary grinned and chuckled softly, returning to idle chatter as Murphy walked over to his brother. Wrapping his arm over Connor's shoulders as Connor measured a piece of meat.

"Fancy going shopping for some rare books Connor?" Connor smiled a small smile and nudged Murphy in his ribs, chuckling softly.

"Aye, gems like those two are very rare indeed. I wonder what their asking price is." The boys laughed and went about their jobs with gusto. They finished their shift at the packaging plant and went home to shower and change before heading down to the bookstore. They drove slowly, taking their time even though their hearts raced slightly in their chests. Finally they would see the women who haunted their minds for the past week and a half. The boys parked the car, gliding out and walking down the sidewalk smoothly. To passer-byes they seemed to move as one, perfect symmetry of movement. Finally they arrived at the storefront, a pair of green eyes watching them without being noticed.


	5. Guard Cat

As the boys made their way inside, she made her way upwards, gracefully landing next to a stack of books on the uppermost shelf by the door. Connor entered first, stepping inside and blinking at the harsh smell of the aged paper. Murphy followed behind, coughing at the musk of the books. "Holy Hell Con! What's that smell?" Connor laughed and swallowed softly turning around and looking at his brother.

"Well we are in a bookshop Murph. Use your head."At that phase she knocked the books off of the shelf, licking her paw as they struck Murphy on the top of his head. He fell to the floor with a thump, Connor's eyes wide as he looked up to see a white kitten curled up and apparently sleeping on the shelf. Connor rushed to his brother's side, kneeling down and checking his pulse.

"Come on ye git, wake up!" Connor gently tapped at Murphy's face to wake him, which finally occurred after a few minutes. The twins got to their feet, looking around for the source of their troubles. Murphy narrowed his eyes at the white cat sitting on the bookshelf by the door.

"Damn beast. I'll skin it and make a hat out of it!" Murphy growled in annoyance at the white sleek cat, who returned his growl with a yowl of her own. Connor and Murphy's eyes grew wide as the cat just kept yowling and yowling, the pitch climbing in octaves and in decimals with each passing minute. The boys took a collective step out of leaping range, their backs hitting into a sturdy bookshelf. The cat kept up the ruckus, mouth opened wide as she awaited the bookkeepers.

Melissa and Amy first caught the sound of Murphy collapsing in their store from the back room. With an exasperated sigh Amy shot Melissa a glare. "There goes your damn cat knocking over more books! I swear we clean up after her misjudged leaps more often then clumsy customers!"

"Izza is not a damn cat. She's a special little kitty who just happens to be completely adorable. Need I remind you that our first few customers wanted to buy her?" Melissa paused and drew in a shallow breath, unsure whether or not she should proceed with the next jab. She proceeded anyways. "Besides..I'm the one who cleans u-" She was cut off by the yowling.

Both girls looked to the door that lead to the shop. Surely someone had entered the store, otherwise such a terrible noise could only mean one thing. Hungry Kitty. Amy sent Melissa a stern look and headed to the store. "I just don't see why I can't have a dog if you can keep that damn cat around." The noise got louder as they moved through the hallway.

"Oh Shush Up Izzie-bella! Mommy's coming!" Melissa's voice called from the doorway, Amy stopping just ahead of her, eyes trained on the McMannus brothers.

"Dear, it seems we have customers."Amy smirked and walked over to the boys, carefully navigating her way around stacks of books. The shop held so many books, it overflowed. Some stacks of books were taller than both girls combined. When she finally stood about a foot from them she looked up into Murphy's face. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Melissa smiled as Izzabella jumped down from her perch above the door and nimbly made her way over to Melissa's feet. The cat moved between her ankles and rubbed her head against Melissa's feet, making loud purring noises. Melissa reached a hand down and scratched behind her ears."That's a good guard cat."


End file.
